Love Unconditional
by Death and the Dragon
Summary: Trowa's reflections on the woman who made his life complete. Just something I was inspired to write after reading someting. Nothing big.


It's times like these when I wonder how I ever lived without her, late at night with her asleep in my arms. I think back to my life before and am unable to understand how I survived until now. My life, if it could be called that, was dull and devoid of color, everything black and white. Fate had forced me to grow up and become the man I wasn't ready to be. I didn't want to be that man though, was unsure if I could be that man, so I forced myself not to deal with it, locking my emotions up inside and going through the world cold and indifferent. But she changed that, something that I will be forever thankful for, and now everything is different.

My life has a purpose now, to live for her, be there to protect her and to make her smile, to love her with every ounce of my being and to accept her no matter what as she does me.

She tells me that I'm perfect, that no matter what I say or do I will always be flawless in her eyes. I don't understand her when she says this. No one is perfect, least of all me, a cold-hearted killer. I'm quiet too, unhealthily quiet if you ask Duo, and I don't like large groups of people despite my time at the circus. They make me feel uncomfortable, invisible to the world, and though that ability to become invisible has served me well over the years, saved my life even, I don't like it. But she's changing that, helping me overcome it. Little by little, she's been drawing me out of my shell and though I still don't like people, I can deal with them and actually talk to them now. I'm not afraid and I can express my emotions easier now that she's unlocked them. It feels so good to be free like that, actually living my life for once.

She also says that I'm beautiful, the most attractive man she's ever seen, inside and out. Again I don't understand her, how she comes to this conclusion. She's the beautiful one. Even if she were physically ugly she'd still be beautiful. She always strives to help people, to make the lives of others better despite her own limitations and hardships. She's the most genuine and loving person I know. She speaks the truth, never sugarcoating it, but it's always the right thing to say at the same time. It's hard to explain but when she says something, it makes it easier to accept, to know that its true and that that's ok.

And yet I still don't understand how she can think that I'm beautiful, perfect even. I'm covered in scars, mentally and physically. I tend to hide and bottle up my emotions, hiding my true self from the world as if that could protect me from the pain of life. It's hard for me to trust people. All my life I've been used, an emotionless tool for everyone to use and discard as they saw fit. But not to her. She sees me as a person, someone with emotions and opinions that she likes to be around because I somehow make her happy. She's showed me that I'm no longer a tool, that I never will be if I don't allow myself to be, and that's one of the main reasons I love her.

She accepts me unconditionally for who I am, the good with the bad, and that means the world to me. No matter what happens, I know that I can always rely on her for support and comfort, something I've never had until now. She is my rock, the constant in my life. She keeps me safe and makes sure that I don't become an emotionless tool again, drifting through life colorless and dull. She is my life.

And through all we've been together, the greatest thing she's even done is speak the four most powerful words I've ever heard.

"I'll never leave you."

A simple promise, one prompted by love and concern, never the demand "Don't _you_ leave _me_." It's a reassurance that the future is bright because no matter what happens, we'll always have each other. I'm hers and she's mine. Nothing will ever change that and it's the most reassuring and loving feeling in the world.

Inspired by Shoori's works at Love is a Battlefield.


End file.
